Mission from knight level 150
This quest is in the Elona+ mod of Elona. From: Urcaguary, in the upper left part of Ol-dran Task: Find the thief who has been stealing sox from the town. Afterwards, bring 30 sox to Urcaguary for a reward. Reward: The Grandel, and a jewel of tear of god. Repeating the quest rewards you with a new tear each time. The type of jewel given depends on what hour '''you complete the quest. See the artifact fusion page for the time listing. '''Other items of interest: 3 scrolls of faith that can be traded for by giving one sox to the looking universe, on the first floor of the Dock. This can be repeated. Since the dialog for this quest was not added in English with the quest, it can be tough to figure out what to do initially. After getting the quest from Urcaguary, you will need at least one pair of sox to proceed. After this, proceed to the Dock to find Kuroya on the first floor. If you have any sox in your inventory, he will ask if you will give it to him. If you do so by selecting the 2nd option, 3 scrolls of faith will be placed on the ground at your feet. Once you give him the sox, you will be presented with some options. Be aware that once you accuse him, he will attack you. To proceed with the quest, select the first out of three options, then the second out of two options. After killing him, he will drop 10 sox along with his normal drops. If you want to exchange sox for scrolls later on, he will still do so after he respawns. Once he is killed, Urcaguary will start accepting sox from you to continue the quest. You will not get anything for this, but your journal will update and keep track of how many sox she still requires. Currently, the English counter is broken and will not update. When you have sox in your inventory, speaking to her and selecting the second option will hand them all over. Sox that are worn but cursed, or sox marked as no-drops will not be handed over, and so will obviously not count against the total. If you reach the goal, only the remaining number of required sox for the reward will be taken from you. Once 30 sox have been handed over, you will be rewarded with the and a jewel of tear of god with random attributes. After completing the quest the first time, you can get another tear by every time you present Urcaguary with 30 more sox. In Japanese, the name of the quest is "剛石のウリカグアル". This is Urcaguary's name and title, which translates roughly to "Urcaguary, The Tenacious Gem". Quest Dialogue Starting the Quest Japanese = |-| English= Talking to Kuroya (No Socks) Japanese = |-| English= Talking to Kuroya (With Socks) Japanese = |-| English= Returning to Urcaguary Japanese = |-| English= Delivering Socks Japanese = |-| English= Speaking With Urcaguary Again Japanese = |-| English= Category:Quests in Elona+ Category:Ol-dran